


Play dates

by Deadmeme



Series: Agere fics [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Hair Brushing, Non-Sexual Age Play, Plushies, Stuffed Toys, Tea Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadmeme/pseuds/Deadmeme
Summary: Angie's little age: 1-5Himiko's little age: 1-3
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko & Shinguji Korekiyo, Chabashira Tenko & Yumeno Himiko, Shinguji Korekiyo & Yonaga Angie, Yonaga Angie & Yumeno Himiko
Series: Agere fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631008
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Play dates

**Author's Note:**

> Angie's little age: 1-5  
> Himiko's little age: 1-3

The light shined through the window of the yellow playroom, Korekiyo watched as she set up her tea table for her playdate today with Himiko. He couldn't help but smile under his mask. 

Soon she met his eyes, she smiled a wide smile at him, then got back to her _very_ important work.

"Angel I believe it is time for you to get ready." She nodded.

* * *

He helped dress her in a yellow onesie, brushing her hair, putting it into a braid. She loved it when Jiyo brushed her hair, it made her feel all happy. She went on a rant on who was invited to the tea party, the list included Rapunzel (The Rapunzel doll Kiyo got for her specifically) Wish bear, her build-a-bear cat named Peppermint, and any of Miko's plushies! 

After she was dressed, she got the tea table set up, it was a smallish table in the back with a lacey table cloth. She got out her tea set which was primary colour themed. She got the chairs set up when there was a knock at the door.

Angie excitedly bounced and sure enough at the door was Tenko holding Himiko in her arms. Once she let go of the red-haired girl, the girls immediately hugged. 

Himiko brought 2 of her stuffed animals, Altar her build-a-bear and witch buddy and her Pocahontas doll. The two regressors ran into the playroom. 

* * *

The two had a lot of fun, Kiyo and Tenko watched from afar, talking about boring adult stuff neither of the regressors cared about at the moment. 

They had their tea party, coloured a picture for there respective carers, and played dolls. but soon it was time for the other to leave. It was a very successful playdate.


End file.
